


[盾铁] 灵薄狱

by Rejo



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anger, Brainwashing, Lies, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejo/pseuds/Rejo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had lied to Steve. And the dreams reminded Steve of some hidden things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[盾铁] 灵薄狱

**Author's Note:**

> * 剧情随复仇者 V5 #29

 

 

_……“动手吧，Stephen（*奇异博士）。”_  
  
Steve大汗淋漓地醒来，气喘吁吁，因为太阳穴的胀痛而感到目眩。枕头沾上了汗水变得潮湿，后颈贴着布料的那一小片皮肤热得仿佛要着火。Tony没在床上——他在工作间吗？接着Steve听到了浴室里微弱的水声。由此推断现在还很早，Tony总是起得很早。  
  
他按着额头坐起身，极力回想方才的梦境。颧骨在隐隐作痛，大概是心理作用：Steve记得自己在梦里被人狠狠地往脸上揍了一拳，是Namor揍的他（为什么？）。奇怪的梦……他和Namor最近没有过节。如果有人那么打他，他不会不记得的。  
  
Namor旁边还有其他人，他想不起来都有谁……有奇异博士。法师抬起手，然后—— _“动手吧，Stephen。”_ ——红色的光——可是是谁说的那句话？要动手做什么？  
  
Steve闭上了眼。相同的梦这几天持续缠绕着他，逼真的画面叫他困惑不安。那不是记忆，显然地，发生过的事他不会忘记。而每当他尝试回想更多，来自头脑深处的刺痛总迫使他停下。  
  
可是为什么会反复梦见这事？如果那不是真的。  
  
Steve记得模糊的金色和黑色，还有惨白的反光。这些颜色的配合让他想到一个人。又或许是因为 **这个人** ，梦里的其他人像是也逐渐变得清晰了：黑蝠王、理查兹、黑豹……光照会。但他不确定到底是不是他们，有可能是他的脑子自发联想的。  
  
“Steve？”  
  
他转过头去，看到浴后仍光裸着上身的情人正站在离床不远的地方。他们早前共享的情事的痕迹在微弱光线下不太明显，他只看得到Tony腰侧的一小块淤青。  
  
“怎么了？做噩梦了？”Tony松松地梳理着自己的头发，问道。  
  
  
*  
  
  
在经历了一切之后——那些让Steve回想起来就心痛的一切——他们发现自己仍无可救药地被对方吸引。他和Tony不动声色维持着平和，即使他们心知肚明：彼此在将来某日定会因意见相左而再度生起纠葛。  
  
Steve毫不怀疑他们相爱。爱总是在的，即使在将拳头用力往对方脸上招呼的时候，那也未曾消减。他们只是不再许下承诺。Steve深知他俩都明白那些保证毫无意义，终有一日会被打破。被他们其中一个，被他们任何一个。  
  
要说为什么事情总会发展至斯，原因大概是：Tony是Tony，他是他。他们都做自己认为该做的事，而那常与对方的意志相悖。几乎是注定的一般——他们争执，和好，在艰难的信任与分歧中延续着爱。Steve相信那是“爱”，不可能是其它的了，他不知道世上还有别的什么更浓重的情感可以像这样浑浊又纯粹，脆弱又强大，经过一次次淬火而越发坚硬冷酷。  
  
他们领导队伍，商讨对策，针锋相对，同时在卸下制服之后亲吻，拥抱，上床。两者并行不悖，他们都不认为有什么不合适。不过说实话，还有什么能比他俩在一起更不合适的呢？但在某些时候他们和普通情侣也没什么两样——  
  
Steve有想过在床上当一个温柔的情人，可后来他发现Tony不需要，他也不。  
  
他怀疑Tony这辈子有过哪怕一次半次的能被定义为“温和”级别的性爱。未来学家在这方面的风格与本人习性相当一致：热爱冒险与探索，毫不安分，追求极致。而Steve自己——他常担忧他的占有欲和控制欲会否伤害到对方，但Tony对淤青和抓痕似乎颇为自得。  
  
Tony会顺从地按着他的话去做，完全开放自己的身体。如果Steve不是知道Tony是如此深爱着他并且乐于承受他的力量的话，他甚至会以为Tony是在委曲求全，为了什么而讨好他。可笑的想法，不是吗？Tony Stark没必要讨好任何人。  
  
  
*  
  
  
“你想要什么？说出来，”Tony攀着他的后背低声呢喃，“我全都会给你。”  
  
Steve忽然想要求一些别的，无关情欲的什么，但燃烧的欲望让他来不及细想。“张开你的腿，”他说。  
  
从Tony打开腿到他插入耸动，这段时间其实有些仓促了。可Tony没有抱怨，只是夹着他随他摇晃腰部，压抑着喉咙深处的呻吟。  
  
Steve狠狠摆动胯部操干身下人，然后退出去，往前半跨坐到Tony的胸膛上，扼住他的下巴使他张开嘴，接着把自己的阴茎塞进了他嘴里。这个角度肯定不舒服，Tony会被捅得喉咙发痛——但他一个犹豫的眼神也没有，只是尽可能地尝试把Steve吞得更深。  
  
将手上移捧住Tony的后脑勺，Steve难以克制地往前耸了耸胯。现在Tony完全吞进了他。黑发男人的脖子抬起成一个古怪的角度，且明显地在憋气，而Steve能做到最温柔的事就只是把高潮提前到此刻。  
  
他低吼着在Tony嘴里射出，让精液涌进对方的口腔，经过上下滚动的喉咙流入食道。Tony牢牢地握着他的髋骨，吮吸着让他度过整次完美的高潮。  
  
等到暂时性的目视障碍散去，Steve拍拍Tony的脸，黑发男人便把疲惫的下颌张得更大好让他出来，接着重重地倒回枕头上。他没有退后，只让阴茎滑到旁边，压着Tony的嘴角，看着那里被弄出一片水渍。Tony眨眨眼，伸出舌头，挑逗似的又舔了一下他。这成了下一轮的导火索，Steve没能忍住不被挑起欲望。他往后挪，俯低身和Tony接个吻，手掌紧按住对方的腿根。  
  
当他再次射出的时候，Steve想起了刚刚想要求Tony什么。他想说“给我永远的诚实”。  
  
……可是为什么要求这个？  
  
  
*  
  
  
_我绝不容忍……这种必要之恶……还未到无路可走——_  
  
_它们消失了……我不知道——_  
  
_“你害死了我们所有人！”所有人——_  
  
_我不能坐视不管——_  
  
_**那人** 说：“动手吧，Stephen。”_  
  
  
*  
  
  
“怎么了？做噩梦了？”  
  
彼时，他的爱人不明显地绷紧了嘴角，像是为着什么而紧张。  
  
“差不多吧，”彼时的他侧过脸，避开那双他至爱之眼的窥探，“没什么事。”  
  
  
*  
  
  
他越过队伍的肩膀看到希望，Tony却看到阴云和末日。但就算有一万点不同，他们有一点也一样：都在“固执”上登峰造极，彼此心知毫无说服对方的可能，也不肯放弃自己的立场。Steve明白这点，他如此了解自己的爱侣，正如对方也把他看得通透。  
  
可还是痛苦，愤怒。加倍的痛苦和加倍的愤怒，似同被剜心。在经历了最痛彻心扉的决裂和小心翼翼的黏合之后，Tony还是对他做下了这件事。他想质问Tony，想狠揍他，想掐住他的脖子问他究竟明不明白自己做下的是一件什么样的事。  
  
……他不愿想象Tony某时的顺从是带着哪怕一丝一毫的愧疚，那让他觉得自己很可悲。  
  
  
*  
  
  
黑寡妇在，还有鹰眼，星标，亥伯龙。雷神沉默地站在一旁。  
  
“我记得我说要你一个人来，Thor，”Steve捏紧了拳头，尽力不去注意身边紧闭的那扇门。  
  
“您情绪不对，队长，恕我把您的命令看作了一种建议。”  
  
他情绪不对？他的情绪怎么可能对——  
  
“你看我像是已经失去理智了吗？”  
  
“是，的确，”掌管雷霆的神祗沉声说，“业火在你体内燃烧，遮蔽了你的双眼，吾友。”  
  
烈焰的肆虐需要火种，Steve不确定那因由是自己还是Tony。或许都是。或许苗头早在他们相遇之前就种下，在萧条的布鲁克林，在空落的史塔克宅邸。  
  
“给我把门砸开。”他自齿间释出一句。  
  
火舌已燃至身前。  
  
  
  
  
END


End file.
